First Kiss
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Finn asked me out!" Santana sat up on her bed, "and? Isn't this what you want?" Quinn nodded, "but he's gonna wanna kiss me." Santana could only shrug, "you've never kissed anyone have you?" Quinn was suddenly standing straight again, "Yes I have."


**Hello, hello...**

**...I had to get this idea from my head because it wouldn't go away**

**...if you read I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Four years ago.

It was freshman year when it had all gone down.

It was freshman year when she had met her.

August 17th 2009.

* * *

_"Move." She rolled her eyes because it was only the first day of school. People weren't supposed to get on her nerves until the third day, second if they were unlucky._

_The blonde crouched over tying her shoe looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry." She muttered before grabbing her bag and standing straight, "is this your locker?"_

_The dark eyes lightened, the crease from her forhead dissapeared as she nodded, "yeah, actually it is." She hadn't seen her before._

_"Shoe was untied." The blonde quickly shot back with a smirk gracing her lips, "I'm Quinn by the way. Quinn Fabray."_

_The darker girl took a step back her eyes trace around the girl with the extended hand before she excepted, "Santana Lopez."_

* * *

From that day forward they had been friends.

It was weird because Santana wasn't one for making new friends. She'd rather keep the old ones.

But something about Quinn had drawn her in. She wasn't sure if it was the way she smiled, or how her hair fell so gracefully once she pulled it from the ponytail Coach Sylvester always had the Cheerio's tie it in.

Maybe it was just her eyes.

Her stunningly beautiful hazel eyes.

But they were friends, Santana had opened her tight circle of friends (containing only herself and Brittany Pierce) and Quinn had slid right on in.

The Latina had grown particualarly protective of the blonde, if someone thought about picking on her, they thought otherwise once they saw Santana.

Quinn had been her best friend.

Almost her only friend.

And then maybe something more.

* * *

_"We're spending Saturday at my house right?" Quinn asked as she slipped her books into her locker. _

_She and Santana had their ritual Saturday hang out each week, alternating between both the Fabray and the Lopez households._

_"Yeah." Santana nodded, "Britt can't come though, she's got dance." Same routine every time._

_"Much like every other Saturday." Quinn smiled._

_And for some reason Santana felt her cheeks flush._

There is no way in hell I'm blushing! _She thought, _It's only Quinn.

_"Right." She nodded, "I guess we can just cross Brittany off the list for every Saturday."_

_Quinn nodded, "yeah." She closed her locker smiling as she looked past the Latina, "there's Finn." She said, "he's been dancing around talking to me these past few weeks. I'm hoping he'll finally ask me out."_

Oh, trust me, I know. _Santana shook her head, "I'll never understand why you like him."_

_Quinn glanced at her a moment, "you just don't see him like I do."_

_"Hey Quinn!" Finn greeted giving her a slight wave, "Santana." He smiled, "can I walk you to class?" He directed toward the blonde._

_She kindly nodded, "absolutely." With one last glance at her friend she said, "San, call me later."_

Lucky bastard, _the thought crossed her mind before her eyes widened a little and she shook her head, _where the hell are these thoughts coming from?

* * *

And now here they are sitting in the gym waiting for their names to be called, waiting for that last moment before they're completely free.

Santana looked toward the front viewing the blonde as _RACHEL BERRY _is called. The short diva hopped from her seat and made her way toward the stage.

Santana can only see Quinn, only think of the moment she knew.

The moment she knew she was in love with her best friend.

In love with Quinn.

* * *

_"Finn asked me out!" Quinn barged into her bedroom._

_Santana sat up on her bed, "and?" She pulled the headphones from her ears, "isn't this what you want?"_

_Quinn nodded, "oh, hell yeah." She said frantically._

_Santana had to ignore the confusing pang in her chest. _

_"But he's gonna wanna kiss me." Quinn whispered._

_The Latina smiled, the blonde's face was priceless, "yeah." She shrugged. _

_"Yeah," Quinn shook her head._

* * *

Five more people were called...

Alicia Bartman, Natalie Blanc, _MIKE CHANG _Steven Cole, Eric Coleman, Trisha Collum...

* * *

_Santana could only shrug confused, her eyes danced around the other girls face before realization dawned on her, "you've never kissed anyone have you?"_

_Quinn was suddenly standing straight, "yes I have." _

_"No you haven't."_

_"I have, too."_

_"Q, don't lie to me." She smirked._

_"But I have." Quinn mumbled, her last weak attempt._

_"This is golden." Santana smiled, "imagine how everyone would react knowing their beloved Quinn Fabray hasn't kissed anyone."_

_Suddenly Quinn's eyes were wide and she was looking at her with fear in her eyes, "you wouldn't!"_

_Santana laughed, "Oh, I so would."_

_"San!" Quinn groaned, "it's not funny." She looked at the floor, "a first kiss isn't an experience you want to rush."_

_That earned an eye roll from Santana._

* * *

Damian Darkbloom, Alyssa Davidson, Jackie Erics, _SAM EVANS, _Shelly Elizabeth, QUINN FABRAY...

Santana watched the blonde stand with a huge smile on her face, for her dream was coming true. She was graduatiing, and she was _walking_ across the stage not rolling.

Santana clapped with the rest of the people, though she'd like to think she was clapping more.

..._FINN HUDSON...KURT HUMMEL _

As quickly as it had started it was over, Quinn was on the stage and now she was off, Santana was once again staring at her as she sat back down.

Names were once again getting lost in thought.

_MERCEDES JONES..._

* * *

_"A first kiss should be special." Quinn whispered pittifully._

_"Sweetie," Santana rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "sex for the first time should be special. A first kiss always sucks."_

_Quinn looked at her as if she had grown another head, "did you just say sex?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "you're so innocent." She stated._

_Quinn looked ashamed staring at the floor once more, "I just wouldn't know what to do." She whispered, "a first kiss has to mean more than just getting it over with, shouldn't it? It should be powerful, outstanding. Something that may take your breath away."_

_"You're asking alot from a kiss, Q." Santana pulled herself off of the bed._

_Quinn shook her head, "I bet Finn has plenty experience and I'm here with none." She sighed, "none whatsoever and he's expecting it to be amazing because I'm me and he's him and we-"_

_Santana cut her off with her lips._

_Once she pulled away, after a safe second or two (maybe it was four) she shrugged, ignoring the quenching feeling on her heart and the flutter of her stomach, "there. Now you have nothing to worry about. You've had your first kiss, and I'm someone you can trust. I'm your best friend."_

_"Someone special."_

_Santana nodded, "now when Finn leans in to kiss you, kiss him back."_

* * *

_SANTANA LOPEZ_...

She stood up and proceeded to the stairs, after being congratulated and recieving her diploma, posing for a picture for her family, she made her way back to her seat.

...another list of names including _BRITTANY PIERCE..._

Who of course was the one everyone thought she loved, but secretly they weren't even together. Brittany knew the truth, she knew Santana loved Quinn and she excepted it.

But to be helpful she agreed to pretend to date Santana, so Santana could still want Quinn and have it be so secret that no one would know.

Brittany truly was an amazing friend.

But to Santana, that's all she'd ever be...

_NOAH PUCKERMAN..._

* * *

_They were dating that Monday._

_Quinn and Finn._

_Santana had to watch them walk hand in hand for the rest of the school year and on into sophmore year._

_She thought she would've told the blonde her feelings but Quinn was pregnant and Santana didn't want to deal with that._

_And Quinn had Puck._

_So she decided junior year..._

_...But Quinn had Sam..._

_...and then Finn again..._

_And Santana herself thought she loved Brittany until the blonde set her straight. Made her realize she was aiming all of this toward the dancer because the one she really wanted wouldn't listen. The Latina didn't want heartbreak._

_So she decided senior year..._

_...However Quinn went crazy for a while..._

_...And Brittany and herself pretended to date because of that commercial that was airing on TV, and it helped Santana except herself a little farther..._

* * *

And now it's graduation and she really wanted to tell her, but Quinn had Joe Hart and for once Quinn seemed extremely happy with the guy she was dating...

...Santana didn't want to ruin it...

...So she decided it was goodbye.

She'd listen to Quinn's valedictorian speech and Rachel's Salutatorian speech along with Principle Figgens and Ms. Pillsbury before they recieved their diplomas...

And after that she'd take off.

Quinn would go to Yale, and she'd be somewhere else.

Nowhere near Quinn.

Nowhere near their first kiss.

* * *

**So, I'm not sure how it turned out, I really would like your imput on it though, it'd be greatly appreciated...**

**...thanks for reading... (by the way, I made some of the characters names up and skipped alot of letters cause I didn't want to go through them all...)**

**...anyway let me know what you think, the honest truth, did it suck? Or was it good? **


End file.
